


When Hotness Hands You Tea

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to plinys for being my beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Hotness Hands You Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to plinys for being my beta!

“Green tea with lemon, please.”

“Anything else?”

“No, thank you.”

The barista turned to prepare Kate’s tea, her black curls bouncing with the movement.  Kate watched her work, unable to take her eyes off the muscles that were practically bursting through the thin shirt she was wearing.  Her arms were so-

“That’ll be $4.27,” the barista said, jolting Kate out of her reverie.

“Right, um…” Kate averted her eyes from the barista’s beautiful form and focused on finding her credit card.  “Here you are,” Kate said, handing the barista her credit card.  She signed the screen with her signature flourish.

“Thank you for purchasing Crusade Coffee,” the barista said with a smile.

“Yeah, no problem,” Kate replied, grabbing her tea and heading over to the nearest empty table.

As hot as that girl was, Kate had other concerns at the moment, like her English exam.

  
  
  


“Green tea with lemon, please.”

“Anything else?”

“No, thank you.”  
“Would you like to contribute to Pay It Forward?”  At the sight of Kate’s confused face, the hot barista explained further.  “You can pay extra, and that money will help people who can’t necessarily afford the food here.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll do that.”  Kate pulled her credit card out of her purse.  “Put me down for $50.”  

As she handed over her credit card, she noticed that the barista’s nametag read _America_.

America’s eyes widened in surprise.  “$50?”

“Chill, my dad runs Bishop Publishing.”

America still retained a raised eyebrow as she swiped Kate’s card.  “Thank you, Miss Bishop.”

“Mhm.”  She took her tea and headed to an empty table to read, but she couldn’t take her mind off of the barista.  After all, what kind of a name is _America_?

  
  
  


“Can I ask you a question?” Kate asked America the next time she was in Crusade Coffee.

America raised an eyebrow curiously.  “Sure.”

“What kind of a name is _America_?”

“It’s mine.”

“Yeah, but what were your parents thinking?”

America grinned.  “I imagine they were thinking about this grand and noble country of freedom and democracy.”  She spread her arms wide.

“Huh.”

“If you want to continue this conversation, I’d be happy to go on a date with you after my shift ends.

“Oh, uh, um-”

“Don’t worry, _chica_ , I’m just messing with you.”

“Uh...okay.”  Kate took her tea, confused and upset.  

Wait, why was she upset?  Did she _actually_ want to go on a date with America?

It didn’t take long for Kate to realize that yeah, she _did_ want to go out with America.  But she’d already proven that she was too tongue tied to just flat-out ask.  So she resolved to give America a note with her phone number.

  
  
  


Three hours later, Kate got a call from a phone number she didn’t recognize.

“Hello?”

“Hey, I called as soon as my shift ended.  This is Kate, right?”

Kate gulped.  “Yes.”

Neither of them said anything for what was probably longest minute of Kate’s life.

“You know, _chica_ , this is the part where you ask me out.”

Air seemed to return to Kate’s lungs.  “Oh, right, sorry.  Do you want to go see a movie on Saturday?”

America laughed lightheartedly.  “Sure.  Which one?”

“I heard _Jupiter Ascending_ is absolutely terrible.  There’s a viewing at Patriot Theatre at 7.”

“Sounds good.  Pick me up at 6:30?  I’ll text you my address.”

“Alright.  See you then.”

“Bye, _chica_.”

“Bye.”

The phone clicked and Kate sighed in relief.  The job was half done.  Now all she had to do was pick out an outfit.


End file.
